


Personal space

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Nudity, Personal Space, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cultural traditions can be a difficult thing to grasp, especially when concerns not only the people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal space

## Personal space

Dean had just enjoyed his hot shower, I know this sentence is a little clumsy, but as it actually was. Our hero was behind one of the heavy, very physically and demanding hunting in the cold weather and hot shower to him came really after all very good. Just hunter closed the water and picked up the soap, when he heard a strange sound, the closest it resembled a giant wing sweep, and behind Dean appeared an angel. Hunter jerked himself and in alarm and forcefully turned surprisingly he did not slip and did not hit himself with a small space in the shower.

"Shit, Cas!" slipped out of to his mouth in shock.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel respectfully greeted his ward. "Good to see you," even to the added to it one of the human greeting phrases that he just recently learned. Dean did not look too pleased with how quickly his angel teaches communication skills, no, he was rather annoyed as hell.

"Good to see me, good to see me," repeated the hunter, completely flabbergasted. "Fuck, Cas, I am taking a shower!"

Angel looked around, as if he only now noticed that he stand in the shower in his suit with a blue tie knotted askew, trench coat and men's dress shoes, but then look again turned to Dean. Castiel looked at him carefully from the tips at the feet to head and before his sight back again settled in Dean's vivid green eyes. "It seems," he said finally enlightenment.

"It seems! Don't kidding, Sherlock!" Dean started scream again and blushed.

"I do not understand. You're angry. Did I do something wrong?" Angel frowned and in the uncomprehending gesture cocked his head to one side.

"YES! Hell, I'm naked!" Dean snapped once, in a fit of rage, but then suddenly stopped.

"Yes, you are," said Castiel in the sudden silence. He still not understanding, what the problem is. Dean realized that maybe for unearthly a being, as was Cas, could be human habits and intimacy completely foreign concept.

Hunter sighed tiredly and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He suddenly had dumplings in his throat and he desperately began to realize the awkwardness of the whole moment. This will be hard! How could he have properly explained?

"Listen, Cas, I know that you have appeared about for a good reason. That you need urgently speak with me..." Dean said slowly and deliberately, Castiel nodded eagerly. "But people need something as personal space."

"Personal space?" repeated angel.

"Yes, personal space. You know, you can't just appear to someone in the shower, or be so close to him that your noses almost touching. Even when people are close... very close, friends or even brothers, are things ... intimate things... which they don't want the other people knew or see," trying to Dean.

It did not seem that would Castiel understood it. No, he still stood there and stared thoughtfully into Dean's eyes, as if seeking an answer. Dean was more and more nervous. But then Castiel finally said in his deep, husky voice: "But Dean, I'm the one who put you firmly grabbed and took out from perdition. I took you out of hell, and I know very well your soul, your hatred, your love, your fear, and all your desires. I took out you out of hell, and I was also the one who again compiled your body..." Castiel said, came one step closer to the hunters, as it was his custom, and Dean almost held his breath. "And not the only one detail on it, which I was not familiar..." breathed angel. If this sentence uttered his best friend, Dean could have sworn that it was meant to sound very erotically. _No, it was probably the most erotic sentence he ever heard... My God, he will go to hell ... again!_

Dean swallowed dry. "Yeah, I think now I understand where the problem is, but hmmm... Can you just follow these silly human things like personal space, no matter how absurd they are?" Hunter begged his angel.

"Okay, as you wish," nodded Dean's feathered friend.


End file.
